Pásame el Bigote
by Gatt-chan
Summary: Ambientado en Wind Waker, ésto es un One-Shot que improvisé, esperemos que esté decente. Tetra desea buscar información sobre Tierra Firme, y literalmente arrastra a Link consigo en un día con clima horrendo. Sin embargo, un misterioso personaje les vigila en su búsqueda. ¿Quién será el misterioso acechador, y por qué les persigue? ¡Para reírse, no esperen besitos en esta cosa!


**Gatt**: -Y bueeeno, soy una floja del demonio, lo admito-

**NK**: -Pero es que de verdad, con esto de exámenes mensuales, no hay quien lo logre-

**Gatt**: -Todo el tiempo estudiando, no hay momento para actualizar nunca, menos aún escribir-

**NK**: -Así que para ayudarlos a resistir la interminable espera, he aquí una creación de último minuto, un Oneshot, inspirado en un ataque de locura causado por una idea enterrada en nuestra memoria, una mala película romántica, y los eventos posteriores. Básicamente, esto es nuestro primer intento de romance-comedia basado en una historia real de un amigo de un amigo y no los efectos de los alucinóge, digo, chocolates-

**Gatt**: -Para evitar que me asesinen por derechos de autor, no diré el nombre de la peli, porque de paso era una tremenda cagada. Como es más rápido escribir uno de estos, entonces lo terminé rápido, así que agradecería que no me vayan preguntando cuándo sale el próximo capi de Imán, porque la verdad ni yo tengo idea; la buena noticia es que después de esta semana de exámenes la semana andará más libre-

**NK**: -Y pues, creo que eso es todo lo que tenemos que decir…-

**Gatt**: -¡Eeeesta noooche es para amarrrrr, todo listo estaaaaaá!-

**NK**: -Y las estreeellas reeeesplandeceran-

**Gatt** y **NK**: -¡ROMANCE IRRADIARÁN!- *"Can You Feel the Love Tonight", de Elton John, versión Latinoamérica, El Rey León es propiedad de Diney, derechos reservados, come frutas y verduras, la leche materna es el mejor alimento para el lactante, di no a las drogas y la piratería, YO TENGO UN PAPÁ PIRATA, ya no sé qué más escribir aquí, nunca miren Suicide Mouse, todo es culpa de Rebecca Black, maldito seas "Friday", gracias*

* * *

**Pásame el Bigote**

Era un día de tormenta, de esos en que nunca llueve pero amenaza con hacerlo, y hay un viento huracanado. Los relámpagos, truenos y rayos iluminaban el cielo y retumbaban como el rugido del dragón Valoo en una de sus rabietas cotidianas. Todo el mundo buscaba cubierto en la Isla de Windfall, y nada más faltaba que guardasen las aspas del molino, porque la mayoría de los locales estaban cerrados a cal y canto, y no había un alma que se atreviese a salir.

Nadie, claro, excepto por el hom, digo, niño más valeroso del Gran Océano… Sí, aquel que había derrotado al Rey del Mal con sólo una espada, un escudo brillante y una rubia con vestido. Aquel que le dio una paliza al terrible Devorador de Energía Vital usando un reloj de arena medio vacío, un hada con problemas de personalidad, y otra espada casualmente parecida a la anterior… Sí, ese niño, y recalco, NIÑO, era el más increíble, espectacular y grandioso Héroe jamás visto en todo el ancho azul… EL MÁS VALIENTE…

**-¡Pero no quiero iiiirrrr! ¡Está espantoso allí afueraaaa!-**

… EL MÁS VALIENTE…

**-¡Si no sales allí afuera, entonces no podremos conseguir la información que buscamos!-**

**-¡Sabes que no me necesitas para conseguir lo que quieres! ¡Puedes ir perfectamente sola!-**

**-Y un Peahat, ¿has visto el clima? ¡Ni muerta que salgo sola de esta nave!-**

**-¡Eres una pirata, se supone que no le tienes miedo a nada!-**

**-¡NO le tengo miedo a nada, y tú tampoco deberías! ¡Vaya Héroe del demonio que me ha tocado!-**.

El más valiente… Sí…

Excepto cuando se trataba de saltarse la siesta.

Link era, ciertamente, un chico valiente, cuya única debilidad radicaba en, oh vaya sorpresa, las chicas. Pero no hay que culpar a Link por ser así, después de todo, venía de una pequeñísima e insignificante isla, y la única interacción femenina que tenía era con su abuela, y su hermana menor. De hecho, generalmente evitaba todo tipo de contacto con otras personas del sexo opuesto, aunque el destino quiso encadenarle a Tetra.

Tetra era una chica, eso es cierto, pero no era precisamente muy femenina o delicada que digamos. Como capitana pirata que era, no poseía modales, se mostraba arisca y agresiva, y aunque un par de veces mostró su lado amable a Link, la verdad es que la mayoría del tiempo era como tener un bravucón mandón y frívolo encima. La forma de ser un tanto masculina de Tetra era completamente nueva para Link, y esto le volvía loco. No, en serio, literalmente no tenía ni idea de cómo lidiar con ella.

**-Te daré tres segundos para que te bajes de la litera antes de que suba: si no te veo en cubierta para cuando termine de contar, te juro que tomaré cada objeto punzocortante que hay en este navío y jugaré contigo a "Dale a Link en el Trasero", ¿ENTENDIDO?-**

**-… ¿No podemos negociar esto?-**

**-UNO-**

**-Tetra, ten compasión, realmente no tengo ganas de salir, el clima está de espanto-**

**-DOS-**

**-¡Haré lo que quieras! ¡LO QUE QUIERAS!-**

**-…-**

**-¿?-**

**-¡TRES!-**.

El cuchillo pasó zumbando justo por la oreja de Link, y se clavó con un seco *TOC* en la madera del barco. Espantado, el pobre rubio perdió el equilibrio y cayó de bruces desde su litera, que para su mala suerte era la más alta.

**-Te veré en cubierta. Y por lo que más quieras, ponte otra cosa que no sea esa túnica, tan solo verte y me cocino del calor…-**.

* * *

Tetra no solía ser tan agresiva con Link, pero la actitud tímida y amable del joven isleño a veces la sacaba de quicio. Además, si se mostraba suave con él, la tripulación comenzaría a sospechar cosas raras. La verdad es que, incluso si Link podía resultar un tanto patético con ella, era un gran chico, y Tetra no podía negarlo, le caía muy bien; ambos tenían una extraña relación de cariño-odio donde él era el amable y ella la exigente. Justa, pero exigente.

Esa era la relación que Tetra y Link habían mantenido hasta ese momento, y ella pretendía que continuase así. Le debía la vida a Link, y le agradecía mucho por eso, pero no pensaba demostrarlo abiertamente; lo más que llegó a hacer jamás es compartir con él un guiño de complicidad, y estaba determinada a que siguiese de esa manera.

Gonzo odiaba cuando Tetra se acercaba demasiado a Link, y viceversa: sinceramente, no es que sintiese nada por su querida Capitana, pero era el más apegado a ella, y sentía un especial aprecio por la joven pirata, al punto de resultar molesto. Cuando vio que Senza se le unió sin murmurar palabra, supo inmediatamente que Tetra estaba de mal humor; después de todo, Senza era bueno para las reparaciones internas y para conseguir información, no para guardar las velas del barco o recoger las sogas.

**-¿Culpa de Link?-**

**-Culpa de Link-**.

Tetra solía ponerse de un especial humor cuando se refería a Link: todos sabían que ella le debía la vida, y cuestionaban de vez en cuando la extraña relación que llevaban, pero Tetra se negaba a reconocer en voz alta cosas como esa, y prefería descargar tareas en su tripulación, la cual obedecía sin chistar mientras mentalmente culpaba a Link. A todos les agradaba el chico, exceptuando un poco a Gonzo, pero igual lo trataban distinto al resto. Simplemente no era igual, de alguna forma.

**-Y hablando del Diablo, ¡Eiyah Link! ¿No puedes usar ese palo mágico tuyo para arreglar el clima?-** comentó Senza, viendo como Link salía a cubierta.

-**Lo siento chicos, el Wind Waker sólo controla la dirección de la brisa y crea huracanes, no creo que quieran eso-**

**-Pfft, vaya Héroe del Viento…-**

**-¡Si pudiese, ya lo habría arreglado!-**

**-Y hablando de arreglar, qué raro que te hayas quitado esa fastidiosa túnica-**

**-Sí, Tetra dijo que me pusiera algo nuevo, si no le hago caso a ver si me arroja otro cuchillo, dijo que a la próxima apuntaría a mi-**

**-¿Van a salir? ¿Con ESTE CLIMA?- **interrumpió Gonzo. La verdad es que estaba más preocupado por la idea de que ambos saliesen solos Y juntos.

**-Eso le dije yo, pero como que es ella la que no está pensando antes de actuar; este tipo de tormentas pueden ser las más peligrosas-**

**-¡EHEM!-**.

Tetra había salido por fin de su camarote y miraba con ojos fulminantes al trío.

**-A ver, par de llorones, cuando regrese quiero que las amarras parezcan de cemento, el ancla de emergencia debe estar brillante como lucerito de la mañana, y díganle a Niko que hoy no le toca lavar la ropa interior, sino a ustedes… ¡Y en cuanto a ti, Link…!-**

Hubo una pequeña pausa.

**-MUÉVETE… YA…-**.

Gonzo y Senza observaron cómo el pobre desgraciado tenía que marcharse con la capitana, cuyo humor estaba tan terrible como el clima del entorno… Link les dedicó una desesperada mirada de "ayúdame" mientras desaparecía de la playa en dirección al pueblo.

Hubo un segundo de silencio antes de que ambos corpulentos piratas se mirasen entre sí y asintiesen firmemente: estaban pensando en la misma cosa.

**-¡OOOOOHHH NIIIIKOOOO!-** llamaron al mismo tiempo.

* * *

Sin pronunciar palabra, Link y Tetra recorrían las calles vacías de Isla Windfall, donde el silencio reinaba con una tiranía visible.

**-No hay nadie… Mejor regresemos-**

**-Ni de chiste cobarde, ¿te enfrentas a un morenazo de dos metros y sediento de poder, pero no puedes resistir un par de nubarrones? Iremos a la taberna y averiguaremos allí-**

**-No lo entiendo Tetra, ¿por qué no podemos averiguar sobre tierra firme mañana?-**

**-… Es como si se te hubiese olvidado todo…-**.

Link no entendió a qué se refería, y ya estaba por preguntarle, cuando Tetra corrió hacia la puerta de la taberna y golpeó un par de veces.

Se disponía a seguir a la joven capitana, cuando una mano le tocó en el hombro; se volteó inmediatamente a ver quién era y

**-¡POR EL DILUVIO PERO QUÉ-**

**-¡Sshh! ¡Chitón, estoy aquí para ayudarte!-**

**-… ¿Niko?-**

**-No, no soy Niko, soy, uh, Juanito…-**

**-… ¿Juanito?-**.

Era nada menos que Niko, usando una larga capa y un bigote que parecía hecho a última hora con pegamento barato y un mechón de cabello. Niko carraspeó la garganta antes de continuar:

**-Bien pues, sí soy Niko, pero llámame Juanito. Escucha, no por arruinar su cita, pero Tetra está LOCA-**

**-¿Cita?... ¿Loca?... ¿Eh?-**

**-Voy a mantenerme cerca y a ayudarte. Recuerda… Looooocaaaa…-**.

Niko se deslizó entre las sombras de forma misteriosa, dejando a Link en medio de la calle con expresión idiota y una confusión más grande que la de un niño frente a un sudoku.

**-Oye Link, ¿vienes o qué?-**

**-Ah sí, ya voy Tetra…-**.

* * *

Link se había sentado en una mesa con Tetra, en una esquina de la taberna de Windfall. Buscó nerviosamente con la mirada a Niko-Juanito, pero no lo vio por ninguna parte. Tetra por su lado buscaba a alguien con pinta de viajar mucho o que por lo menos fuese marinero, pero no había nadie de su interés, así que se aburrió.

**-Estás muy callado…-**

**-¿Eh? Ah, claro, perdona-**

**-Odio eso…-**

**-¿Eh?-**

**-¡Te disculpas por todo, incluso por las cosas más idiotas! ¿Qué eres, un hombre o un ratón?-**

**-… Simplemente es que no sé cómo-**

**-¿Lidiar con chicas? Te recuerdo que no soy una delicadita inútil y lloricona-**

**-N… No, la verdad no…-**

**-Pues deja ya la tontería, eres mejor que eso… Iré por algo de leche, ¿vas a querer?-**

**-Sí, claro-**

**-… Tsk…-**.

Link no entendía nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo, cuando sintió que algo tomaba su bota. Se asomó debajo de la mesa y casi se da un golpe contra ella del susto que le ocasionó Niko.

**-¡Sshh!... ¿Cómo va la cita?-** murmuró el pirata con bigote falso.

**-Niko, no sé qué-**

**-Juanito-**

**-… Juanito, no sé qué rayos te habrán dicho los muchachos, pero esto no es una cita, Tetra nada más quiere-**

**-¿Darte tus cuchi cuchis?-**

**-¿QUÉ CUCHI QUÉ?-**

**-Pobrecito, no tienes ni idea… ¡Oh, debo irme!-**. Una vez más, Niko-Juanito se arrastró de su posición debajo de la mesa, mientras los comensales de la mesa de al lado lo veían ocultarse debajo de la suya.

**-¿Qué andas mirando?**- preguntó Tetra en tono agresivo a los vecinos de la mesa donde Niko se había escondido, quienes apartaron la mirada rápidamente. Con un suspiro enojado, la joven capitana le ofreció un vaso de leche a Link, al tiempo que tomaba asiento.

**-Espero que hayas traído dinero, porque solo pienso pagar lo mío… de todas formas, le dije que lo apuntase a la cuenta de un tal Moe-**

**-Pero los vasos de leche son la bebida más cara después del chocolate caliente y el helado-**

**-Pues vaya mala suerte para él, ¿no?-**

**-Tetra, eso está mal, además, ¡ni conocemos al Moe ese!-**

**-Entonces no tendrá problema con pagar por ti…-**.

(Para los que no recuerden, Moe era el nombre de un moblin que, aunque nunca apareció físicamente en el juego, le escribía cartas a la chica de pelo castaño pobre que Ganondorf había secuestrado, y que luego se volvió rica. entregar la Carta de Moe a la chica rica era parte de un side-quest corto y fácil en el que básicamente te regalan una pieza de corazón... ¿o eran rupees?).

* * *

Retumbó el cielo tan fuerte que se escuchó dentro del local, y los clientes comenzaron a murmurar asustados entre sí.

**-Suena como si el Diablo se estuviese levantando…**- dijo alguien.

**-Escuché que en el fondo del océano hay un castillo maldito de un reino perdido, donde duerme el Rey de los Demonios-** comentó ella entonces, viendo la oportunidad de conseguir la información que buscaban. Unos cuantos escucharon atentamente lo que dijo.

**-¿Cómo lo sabes, lo has visto? ¿Hay un tesoro?-** preguntaron algunos aventureros.

**-Leí una vez que un Hombre Demonio, de cabellos rojos como la sangre y ojos de oro líquido, conquistó un antiguo reino en tierra firme, pero una gran inundación los enterró a todos-**

**-Pues vaya mala suerte, que conquistes un reino y luego se ahogue-** sonrió un pescador.

**-Oh, pero dicen que todavía puede que haya tierra firme, quizás todavía esté allí-**

**-¿Tierra firme? He visto islas grandes, pero nunca tierra firme…-** comentó un viejo con el rostro tostado por el mar.

**-Es posible que exista la tierra firme, y un gran tesoro se oculta en ella… O eso escuché decir-**

**-¿Y dónde escuchaste decir eso?-** volvió a preguntar el anciano.

**-Me lo dijo el Rey del Mar en persona, en el Océano del Sur-**

**-¿El Rey del Mar? ¡Pero estaba maldito, él y las aguas del Sur!-**

**-Pues ya no, y tengo la prueba-**

**-¿Es en serio? ¿Una niña, hablando con una Deidad?-**

**-Yo no; mi amigo aquí presente, es nada menos que Link, el Héroe del Viento-**.

Hubo un montón de comentarios y murmullos, y la mayoría miraba a Link, sobre todo el viejo. De repente se percató de que Niko estaba colgado de la lámpara del techo. ¿Por qué nadie se dio cuenta?.

**-¿Ese niño, el Héroe que acabó con los Piratas de Isla Forsaken? ¡Más bien el asistente del correo!-** comentó una voz gruesa, perteneciente a un marinero robusto y musculoso, lleno de cicatrices.

**-Mi nombre es Link de Isla Outset, y no soy ningún asistente de correo… Aunque he trabajado medio tiempo organizando cartas…-**

**-¿Lo ven? Estos dos sólo hablan patrañas, he visto más heroísmo en una gaviota tuerta-**

**-Y yo he visto percebes con más cerebro que tú-** gritó Niko desde lo alto, imitando la voz de Link.

**-¿Me has dicho qué, mocoso desgraciado?-**

**-Ya me oíste, aborto bastardo de Goron-** volvió a repetir Niko.

Todos miraban boquiabiertos a Link, especialmente Tetra: nadie se esperaba semejante muestra de valentía por parte de un niño tan pequeño.

"_¡Pero de dónde está sacando esos insultos! ¡Es la última vez que le presto un libro de piratas… Por si acaso se los prohibiré también a Niko, ¡quién sabe qué cosas aprenden allí!"_ pensó Tetra, anonadada por la actitud de Link, de repente tan extrovertida, altanera y desafiante, y un tanto… ¿atractiva?.

**-Tienes muchas agallas al desafiarme, mocoso, pero no porque seas más pequeño te salvarás de esta-**

**-S… Señor, le digo que todo es un malentendido-**

**-¡Malentendida quedará tu cara cuando acabe contigo!**-.

Sin previo aviso, el enorme marinero se abalanzó sobre Link con intenciones de sacarlo volando de un golpe, pero Link resultó más rápido y esquivó el poderoso puñetazo; algún pobre había recibido el impacto en su lugar.

Varias veces el corpulento hombre intentó darle una paliza a Link, pero éste esquivaba con suma facilidad, gracias a su pequeño tamaño y agilidad; lamentablemente para algunos desgraciados en el camino no había tanta suerte.

**-¡PELEA DE BAR!**- gritó alguien, y entonces todos los comensales empezaron a caerse a palos como Master Chief en Viva Piñata. El local se había convertido en una verdadera fiesta de palizas, donde nadie entendía qué estaba pasando y nomás lanzaban golpes al azar, esperando a que a alguien le acertara (como en Brawl). El marinero de las cicatrices todavía seguía ensañado con Link, y el pobre rubio no hallaba cómo quitárselo de encima, pero no quería recurrir a la violencia…

Niko permanecía colgado y observaba el desorden desde arriba: "_Creo que esto se ha salido un poquiiiito de control… ¡Oh bueno, su rollo, no el mío!"_ pensó. Empezó a deslizarse entre las vigas del techo, avanzando hacia una ventana, cuando de repente perdió el equilibrio y cayó… justo sobre Tetra.

Apartándose inmediatamente uno del otro, ambos piratas cruzaron miradas una vez. Tetra ya había empezado a examinar a Niko, intentando descifrar su extraño disfraz…

Link captó con la mirada la interminable escena en que Tetra observaba a Niko, y pensó para sí mismo que hasta allí llegaba la farsa…

-**No puede ser…-**

**-Ay no…-**

**-¡Eres tú otra vez, Juanito!-**

¿Eh? Link se quedó mirando incrédulo como Tetra, la chica más lista del Gran Mar, era engañada por un bigote y una capa, al parecer no por primera vez... ¿Pero qué demonios pasaba allí?.

**-¡Nos volveremos a ver, que me voy!-**

**-¡Algún día me las pagarás, JUANITOOOO!-**.

Niko se escabulló entre las personas como una sombra, pero Tetra nunca pudo seguirlo, gracias a que algún pobre desgraciado sin querer había estrellado una silla contra su cabeza.

**-Oh no…**- pensó Link en voz alta. Nadie golpeaba a Tetra sin sufrir las consecuencias. NADIE...

* * *

Senza y Gonzo seguían trabajando en los amarres, cuando llegó Niko a cubierta, todavía con su disfraz puesto.

**-¿Ya volviste tan pronto, Niko? Debe ser un nuevo récord. Cada vez que te enviamos a espiar a la Señorita Tetra en sus primeras citas con chicos, vuelves al barco cada vez más rápido-**

**-Ya te lo he dicho, cuando me dan este bigote soy Juanito, Senza…-**

**-Como sea, ¿lo lograste? ¿La espiaste en su cita con Link?-**

**-Podría decirse que sí… Estoy seguro de que todo salió perfectamente bien… espera un segundo… ¿espiar?-**.

¡BOOOOOM!, Senza y Gonzo miraron incrédulos como, en alguna parte de Isla Windfall, una magnífica explosión digna de película de Michael Bay ocurría. Niko se volteó para mirar qué es lo que ellos estaban viendo con esas caras de idiotas, cuando notó la gigantesca bola de fuego y humo en forma de hongo que se alzaba del pueblo.

**-Ooh… Creo que me pasé tantito…-**

**-Niko, ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS HICISTE?-** exclamó Gonzo, aún boquiabierto.

**-Bueno, es posible, factible, probable…-**

**-¿Qué Niko, QUÉ?-**

**-Que en lugar de espiarlos… Más o menos como que arruiné su cita…-**

**-¿QUE HICISTE QUÉ?-**

**-¡NUNCA ATRAPARÁN A JUANITO, EL ROMPE CITAS!-**

**-¡NIKO NO OTRA VEEEZZZ!-**.

* * *

El día estaba claro, el cielo azul intenso, no había una sola nube y el sol brillaba resplandeciente con su hermosa luz amarilla… Y Link quería pasársela en cama después del horrendo incidente de la taberna, donde Tetra había demostrado de forma literal su personalidad explosiva y había derrotado a todo ser vivo que se encontraba en el local. La mayoría había salido de allí completamente enyesados y en camillas, pero él fue de los pocos afortunados que sólo tenía una pierna rota.

**-Levántate y brilla, tenemos que llevarte al doctor para tu chequeo-** ordenó Tetra, entrando de un golpe a la habitación.

**-Pero no quiero iiiirrrr, ¡el doctor da miedooooo!-** dijo el joven héroe, una vez más demostrando ser el MÁS VALIENTE…

**-… Link, normalmente te diría que te fueses al Diablo y que te lanzaré un cuchillo si no bajas de esa maldita litera, pero tendré que reformular las cosas un poco… Te necesito sano, ¿entiendes? Ayer demostraste no acordarte mucho, pero quiero que sepas que yo no he olvidado aún la promesa que le hicimos al Rey de Hyrule… Voy a encontrar tierra firme, y… te necesito… ¿de acuerdo?-**

**-… Si lo pides de ese modo…-**

**-Además, si todo sale bien, me gustaría que después, no sé…-**

**-… ¿Te gustaría ir por un helado luego de salir del médico?-**.

Sorprendida, Tetra miró a Link con expresión incrédula durante unos segundos, antes de dedicarle un guiño:

**-Me encantaría-**

**-Es una cita entonces…-**

**-Sí… Una cita, supongo-**.

Justo al otro lado de la puerta, que Tetra había cerrado tras de sí después de entrar al camarote donde estaba Link, la tripulación del barco escuchaba atónita la conversación, y uno a uno bajaron la vista para mirar a Niko.

**-Oh Niiiikoooo…-** dijeron al unísono, sabiendo lo que significaba llamarlo con ese tono.

**-Díganme Juanito muchachos. Gonzo-**

**-¿Sí Juanito?-**

**-… Pásame el bigote…-**.


End file.
